


Heartlines

by fletchfeathers



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Orsus, brendon still uses italics way too liberally tho, don't get used to it lmao, talon is uncharacteristically light today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletchfeathers/pseuds/fletchfeathers
Summary: He can't believe they're hisfriends, his fuckingbrilliantfriends, who had helped find Tris and then helped them all escape the Abyss, andliterally brought him back from the dead that one time, holy fuck, does that ever still feel weird to think about – seeing them sitting around a table, enjoying a drink together and beckoning him to join them as they see him come inside, lifts a weight from his shoulders that he hadn't even realised had settled there.





	Heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> escaping the abyss made talon so mushy ... what did that place do to you my edgy son ...

Talon had almost  _lost_ Tris.  

His stomach writhes uncomfortably at the thought as he makes his way to the Purple Elephant, having received a Sending from Mheiri that it was where they were spending the night, and having asked the Wishbringer where he could find it.  

Despite the ache in his chest, Talon feels a strange comfort at being back in such a big city. Alsched came close, but this –  _this_ is where Talon feels the most at home, where no-one knows his name and no-one cares to; where the lights lining the streets cast a soft, warm glow into the darkening sky; where he knows he could find anything his heart might desire, just by following the symbols scrawled inconspicuously on walls and doors, only visible to those who know where – and how – to look.  

The countryside they've been travelling through is pretty enough, sure – but the city will always call him back. It's been too long – especially after the Abyss – since he's been somewhere that feels so much like home.  

 _Home._  

His thoughts flit briefly to none other than Tristan; and then, in quick succession, Mhéirí and Xheska and M'baku and Quick Branch, before they settle back on the sweet, pretty blonde - 

\- and how small, how utterly helpless, he'd looked curled up in that cage in the bowels of that  _fucking_ Incubus' hell hole.  

Talon knows Tris is more than capable of taking care of himself – probably more so than Talon himself, if he’s honest – but he also knows the part of him that bristles protectively any time Tris finds himself in harm's way has  _definitely_  grown a couple of sizes.  

And he's not even talked to him about what happened at the fair yet, which,  _Gods, Firadel._ He can't lie and pretend he hasn't thought about that kiss every day since it happened – didn't spend all his time in that cell in the Abyss, however fucking long that was, with it replaying over and over in his mind, trying to decide what exactly it was he should say when he and Tris finally get a moment to talk. 

And he almost didn't even get the chance to say  _anything._  

Another image swims to the front of his mind, one he's been trying to push away since and failing miserably – Tris with his dagger at his own throat, pushing the blade against his soft, pale skin. Pressing any harder would've drawn blood, Talon knows, and the thought almost makes him want to hurl.  

Tris had been  _ready_ to die. Whether for them or just to keep that six-armed snake lady from finishing whatever it was she'd started, or just –  _because,_ Talon didn't want to think about too much.  

Twice, Talon had almost lost Tris. Not for lack of fucking trying to keep him safe, he'll give himself that, but … Tris could so easily have died back there, been snuffed out like a light – maybe even by his own  _fucking_ hand – without knowing his life is kind of the best part of Talon's.  

He scrubs a hand back through his white forelock, pushing it out of his eyes, and glances around - losing himself in his thoughts, he'd lost track of where he was going for a moment. But he recognises the name of a street the Wishbringer had told him to take, and knows he must be getting close. He pulls his cloak a little closer around his shoulders against the chill the Month of Ink carries in, and heads down the quiet street to find this tavern.  

- 

Talon is, of course, the last one to get back – the others had pretty much made a beeline for here as soon as they'd left the Goblin's home – but he soon sees his very distinctive group of friends. 

And he can't believe they're his  _friends,_ his fucking  _brilliant_ friends, who had helped find Tris and then helped them all escape the Abyss, and literally  _brought him back from the dead_ that one time, holy fuck, does that ever still feel weird to think about– seeing them sitting around a table, enjoying a drink together and beckoning him to join them as they see him come inside, lifts a weight from his shoulders that he hadn't even realised had settled there.  

He slides onto a bench beside Tris, who flashes him a small smile, one that doesn't quite reach his eyes – but Talon can't blame his sweet Aasimar friend for that. He knows, too well, the awful uncertainty and twisting fear that being locked in your own head brings.  

So he just smiles gently back at Tris, offers him his hand, and smiles to himself when Tris' fingers gently thread between his. 

When he chances a glance up at Tris, his cheeks are a little pink, and his smile seems wider, more genuine, and Talon's stomach does a weird little somersault at the sight of it. 

It's been so long since he's just felt so …  _content._ His life-or-death to-do list might be growing by the day, sure, but right now, that's a problem for tomorrow's Talon; so he asks the barmaid for a tankard of ale and lets himself sink into the light banter and laughter of his friends, all of them still basking in the glow of relief of having made it home, and -  

And something whispers, in the back of his mind,  _family._  

The thought surprises him a little, and his ears must've done  _something_ without his knowledge,because Tris is skimming a finger along the length of the one closest to him; but for once, the feeling doesn't bother him. He just looks around at them all, lets the warmth slowly fill his chest, and lightly runs his thumb over Tris' hand.  

"Talon!" Mhéirí trills delightedly, surprising Talon out of his reverie as she reaches across the table to take his free hand in both of hers. Talon is, admittedly, confused, but he lets Mhéirí hold his hand, meeting her large brown eyes. 

"That's me," he says.  

"I just … I'm so happy to see you," she says. And then she hiccups, and oh, fuck, it's so fucking  _cute_ that Talon just  _grins,_ feels his stupid face lighting up, and honestly doesn't even  _care._  

"I'm happy to see you too?" he replies, grinning as Mhéirí tries to regain her composure; but the hiccups keep coming, her deer half bouncing slightly with each one, and Talon can't stop the laughter that spills out of him in a rush.  

"Don't laugh!" Mhéirí  squeals, blushing furiously. "I just –  _hic –_ I didn't know if we were going to –  _hic –_ see you and Tris and Xheska again, so I –  _hic –_ I'm just so happy that –  _hic –_ we're all here and safe and –  _hic –_ and that we're not in that awful place any more, and I mi –  _hic –_ I missed you so much!"  

Her expression is so sincere, and the words so sweet and genuine, that Talon feels a little terrible for still wanting to laugh. But he pushes the laughter down, offers Mhéirí what he hopes is a warm smile, and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"I missed you too," he tells her, and he means it. The thought of almost losing Tris makes his stomach twist into knots, let alone thinking about losing them all, the people who somehow see something in Talon worth caring about. "But it's okay. We all made it." 

Under the table, he grips Tris' hand just a little tighter, and he sees Tris look at him curiously out of the corner of his eye.  

"And hey," he smirks, "if nothing else, I have had enough of jail to last me the rest of my fucking  _life._ " 

Mheiri giggles despite herself, and pats the back of Talon's hand. 

"I certainly hope so," she says, clearly trying and failing to sound stern, before Quick Branch nudges her to ask if she wants another drink and the centaur's attention shifts. Talon smiles, shakes his head fondly, and looks at Tris, who is still watching him. Tris' teeth gently indent his lower lip the way they often do, and Talon has to tear his eyes away from Tris' mouth, feeling the tips of his ears growing warm and unconsciously flicking them back, letting his gaze settle on Tris' lovely blue eyes instead. 

"Hey," he says, and Tris tilts his head slightly. 

"Hi," Tris replies.   

Talon swallows, a little helpless in the intensity of Tris' attention, as always. 

"I was, uh... wondering if you maybe wanted to share a room tonight. If that's okay."  

Tris nods, smiles shyly, too fucking adorable for Talon to handle right now; and Talon takes a quick, steadying breath before he ducks in to kiss Tris' cheek, lets it linger there on his impossibly soft skin for a moment, before drawing back to gauge Tris' reaction.  

Tris looks a little startled, a little caught, and his cheeks are flushed pink – but the smile that starts to spread across his pretty face is all affection and relief, and Talon feels something finally,  _finally_ settle in him when Tris gently nuzzles into Talon's shoulder, his soft blonde curls smelling of – well, frankly, of Abyss, but Talon can wager he doesn't smell any better. 

It doesn't matter, though. He just slides a careful arm around Tris' waist, ensuring his touch stays gentle enough that Tris can break free of it if he needs to, and rests his head on top of Tris', feeling Tris hum contentedly against his side.  

Things may have been rough up until now, and they're probably going to be rougher still from here on out; but right now, Talon thinks, they're gonna be okay.  


End file.
